Trust Me
by TheBiteOfFrost
Summary: "'I don't want to make love to you in some stupid castle,' he ruggedly, seeming out of breath. I stop myself short, and stare up at him, my heart beating quickly, in both nervousness and excitement." Rated M. Smut. Lemons. Need I say more?


**Okay, so I got kinda frustrated that there are hardly any fanfics about Caleb and Maggie, and since this is one of my favorite books, I decided to write a lemony-ish kinda deal. THIS IS NOT A COMPLETE LEMON! I did not go all-out and write when they actually "do it", since this is my very first smexy scene with a hint of lemon juice... So,, sorry if you're dissapointed, and if I got you all hot and botehred, then take a damn cold shower... Lol. :D **

**So, I hope you like my first kinda-sorta lemon! :) **

_I hold is face in my hands. When my lips are a whisper away from his, I ask, "Do you think we'll make it, Caleb? Do you think we'll last?"_

"_We've been to hell and back again. We're gonna make it. I love you, Maggie Armstrong, and always will."_

"_You promise?"_

_We lie back on the pillows together, and he places these small, slow kisses across my neck. "Trust me," he whispers against my lips. "Maggie, you're my paradise."_

I was beginning to feel faint from the slow, soft way his lips kissed and caressed my skin. The way his full lips brushed my chilled skin, gently sucking the exposed flesh of my neck. I try to breathe evenly, but it came out in huffs. My heart seemed to slowly melt with his words stuck in my head: "Maggie, you're my paradise." I was almost lost in his words that I didn't realize Caleb's hands have shifted onto my hips, now holding them in his hands, the heat of his palms sending waves through my bones.

My breathing hitched up and I looked into his blue, crystal eyes. It has been such a long time since I looked into them and I propped myself on my elbows, ignoring the scratchy, woods flooring of the makeshift castle that meant so much for me, and looked into them with all my might and intensity. I loved him. I loved Caleb Becker and I knew he loved me, too.

Then, finally, _finally_, he tilted his head to the side, and looked at me for a second in hesitation, before he pressed his lips roughly on mine, claiming my lips in his. And all I could seem to think was _yes, finally_. _He was kissing me, yes_… He parted his lips only enough to grab a hold of both of mine, and gently sucked, running his tongue between the valleys of my lips. I couldn't seem to suppress the sigh, and I felt Caleb's quick and experienced tongue slither in my mouth. The soft, wet skin softly stroked mine, making me shiver. I pressed my tongue gently against his, and I knew this what I was waiting for, all those months I was gone in Spain, to be back in Caleb Becker's arms, kissing him.

Our tongues twisted, coating each other's tongues with our saliva. One of his hands slides from my waist, up my sides, making me shiver as his thumb briefly brushed the side of my breasts, before finally cupping my cheek in his rough, hard-worked and calloused palm. He slides his thumb over my cheek bone as our lips kiss each other. The sweet sound of our lips parting, wet and slippery, and coming together again is echoing around the castle and partially empty garage.

I don't ever want to leave. I don't ever want to escape this castle where my knight in shining armor is holding and kissing me as if I were the only girl in the world, or at least the only one that mattered. And he didn't seem to want to leave, either. At least, I hoped.

But when Caleb pulls away from our kissing, I can't help but feel a sort of feeling of rejection wash over me. He doesn't kiss my neck, or my cheeks, or even where I want him to kiss most: my lips. Instead, he stares at me, with his crystal blue penetrating and intense eyes, seeming to glow and tinkle against the lights surrounding us. His thumb is rubbing lightly, side-to-side across my cheek, and he doesn't make any movement, and I start to worry.

"I don't want to make love to you in some stupid castle," he ruggedly, seeming out of breath. I stop myself short, and stare up at him, my heart beating quickly, in both nervousness and excitement. We both knew I was a virgin, and how he wasn't. He lost his virginity to Kendra while I waited for something better than obsessing over him, until the accident happened. But after it was clear that no boy would ever want me, I didn't dare hope. Until Caleb came back into my life, and I'd started feelings things I've always wanted to feel, but never had the chance. Feelings of want and desire, and love and lust are clear in Caleb's eyes, and I hope that's what my own eyes were showing.

Suddenly, Caleb stands up, and reaches for my hand to help me up. I cock an eye brow, looking uncertainly at him. My face was already red from embarrassment and excitement, but the way he was eyeing me made both waves of desire and uncertainly roll through me as I take Caleb's hand. But I wasn't expecting that as soon as I stood up, he put one arm on my back while the other was under my knees, and next thing I knew, I was being cradled bridal-style against Caleb's chest.

He walks carefully out of the castle Lenny, Julio and him worked so hard on, and toward Mrs. Reynolds' old house as I slung one arm over his shoulders as my other fist grasps the collar of his clean-smelling T-shirt. I tuck my head under Caleb's chin, and place a kiss on his Adam's apple, which makes him laugh quietly. He tightens his grip on me as he balances me, leaning a bit forward to open the door, it already being unlocked. I swallow thickly as I imagined this was planned all along.

When we walk into the kitchen, he flips on a switch, and a cozy and simple kitchen. I look around, feeling tightness in my chest, remembering this kitchen from so long ago. I wished Mrs. Reynolds would walk in, with her cane and sour expression, asking what we hoodlums were doing. Caleb squeezed me back, kissing my temple briefly before walking down the hallway, and up the stairs.

My heart was thudding faster than the slow, even pace he was going up the stair's steps, until he reached the top. He stopped in front of a door, and opened it and walked us in, me still cradled, safe and secure, in his arms.

I take a minute to look around the room, smiling softly as the scene before me. It was just _so_ Caleb Becker, and yet a more mature part about his room. Black sheets and pillows decorated his king-sized bed, and posters of bands he's loved over the years laid out on the walls. Pictures of friends and family are all over his desk, along with blueprints of different things, among them I noticed was my castle. I giggle when I see his light saber peaking a bit out from under his bed, but stop when I notice a picture of a girl on his head board. I remembered he always had a picture of Kendra back when he dated her in high school, but when I see brunette hair in a loose bun and tan skin standing in front of the Tunis City Hall Monument located in Spain, with big, brown sunglasses, smiling at the camera, I smile brightly. But I was sure I took the picture with my good friend I'd developed over there, Veronica, and I could tell that half of the picture was folded; only showing me.

"Welcome home," Caleb mumbled in my hair at the top of my head, and I blush. My insides were starting to get antsy, anticipating what I was sure would come. He walked me steadily over to his bed, and set me down so that I was sitting on his big bed. I stretched my badly damaged left leg out in front of me, and look up at him. He smiles softly, and turns around to walk up to the door, and closed it, locking it firmly, sending my heart in a marathon. I clutch his sheets in my hands as he slowly turns to face me, and I blush at his expression.

This one was full of utter love, and lust, as I saw his blue eyes glimmer seductively. He looks out of breath as he gazes at me, only a few feet apart, and yet so far away, and I want to touch him. I didn't expect what happened next.

He sauntered forward, taking the hem of his freshly clean shirt and threw it over his head, making me gasp as his bare, tattooed chest came in view. I gaze at his newly developed muscles from working out in construction for almost a year, and subconsciously bite my lip. I look back up into his darkly tinted blue eyes lock in mine, sending shivers up my spine. He strides toward me until he is right in front of me, capturing my weak and helpless lips in his determined ones, his mouth dominating and possessing mine. He leans forward, careful and wary of my leg, until I am flat on my back on his bed, his knees on either side of my hips.

His rough kissing was different than the way he would normally kiss me, but that was okay. I liked the way he claimed my mouth, twirled my tongue with his in some tango, and gripped my hips roughly. One of his hands slid up from my waist until he caressed my T-shirt covered abdomen, and a vague thought comes on the surface of my mind, thinking that I should have put on a prettier shirt besides the one I'd put on this morning. But that thought washes away as soon as the very tips of his fingers brushed under my shirt, scratching my skin lightly with his calloused fingers.

He slowly slid his hand up and under my shirt, laying his palms flat on my tummy, his thumb brushing my belly button. I whimper lightly, needing to pull away from Caleb's hungry lips, trying to catch my breath as all these new sensations swept over me like a tidal wave. I try to contain my moan when Caleb's lips start to eagerly suck my neck, right above my collar bone, but when his tongue snakes out, slowly running it up the height of my neck, I can't seem to control myself as I moan, squeezing my eyes shut tight. I blush deeper out of embarrassment, the feeling of self-control speedily slipping away when he licks the length of my ear before taking my ear lobe in his mouth, softly sucking. I bite my lip to keep my sounds in check, but I knew it wouldn't last much longer, and it was a terrifying, thrilling thought—pleasant, even.

I feel my hands make their way to his torso, and I hear him growl lightly as I stroked his abs with my finger-tips. The vibrations from my ear sent a shocking, tingling sensation sweep over my spine as I arch my back. His fingers slipped up and over my ribs, and I moaned when I realized their destination. But as soon as he cupped my bra-covered breasts, I lost all control, whatsoever.

"Aw, _fuck_," he hissed, making me smile a little. The smile soon faded when Caleb took his hands off my breasts. I was about to protest, whimpering slightly, but stop when I see Caleb reach for the hem of my shirt, lifting it up and over my head.

I was suddenly self-conscious as he stared at my upper body. I knew I had on only a pink bra, and I hoped he wasn't disgusted that I still had that slight bulge on my stomach. But when I look into Caleb's eyes, I only saw hunger there, and adoration. _Love_, even. I smile softly as he slowly bends his head down to capture my lips once more.

His lips were slower this time, his lips caressing mine, his tongue gently slipping itself across my lips, seeking out mine own tongue. I open my mouth without hesitation, and feel his tongue sweep across mine the same time Caleb cups my breast once more.

His thumb swipes across the open slit of my bra, sending goosebumps all over my skin. I moan, and try to stay quiet. But when he laughs quietly, his mouths till attached to mine, I nip his bottom lip. He moans, louder, and I gasp when I feel him start to roll my breasts with his hands.

He reluctantly pulled his lips from mine, staring deeply into my eyes. "Hell if that isn't the hottest thing you've done yet," he murmurs, and then kisses my cheek. I clutch his shoulders and gasp when I feel him pinch my nipples from under my bra. Gritting my teeth together, I feel the heat start to radiate and swell my entire body. I have never been so ready for him—for this moment—than I am right now.

"Caleb, please," I whimper, twisting my fingers in his hair. His lips moved down to my collar, where he is now slowly torturing me, nipping at my skin and bone, frazzling and frying my nerves. Not that I cared.

"Please…what?" he whispers back. I close my eyes, trying to regulate my breathing. I take a stuttering breath in, but quickly loose it when he roughly squeezes my breasts. I moan, and find my hands shaking. This man would certainly be the death of me.

"T-take i-it off… Pl-please, take my bra off…" Caleb grins cat-like at me, and winks.

"I'd thought you'd never ask," he says, but I have no time to answer, because Caleb's hands are immediately behind my back, un-snapping my bra. He flings it off, his eyes still attached to mine, before he looks down.

"_Shit_," he swears, gasping. I blush, and fist my hands, which are behind his neck. He stares at them for a few more seconds before looking up at me, his eyes now a dark, dark crystal blue, a shade I never knew he was capable of projecting. I start to say something, but he shushes me by kissing me, _hard_, on the lips.

"You have no fucking idea how hot your tits are," he growls, and I am in shock, never seeing this side of him before. Well, we've never gone this far before, but this was all still new. …And I kind wanted to know how far he'll go.

But there was no time for questions or comments, because the next thing I know, his hands are on my breasts. I moan, arching my back, causing my breasts to fill up a little bit more into his hands. He groans—for a lack of a better word—and starts to press is thumb against my nipple.

"C-C-Caleb!" I moan, gasping out his name. I dig my fingers into his scalp, trying to remember how to breathe. But there was no time for that, because Caleb's lips are now wrapped tightly around my left nipple, gently sucking as his tongue pressing itself against it.

Something I'm not quite sure screams out of mouth, but whatever sound it was, he liked it. His own left hand was pinching and rolling and doing all other possibly illegal things to my right nipple that drove me up the wall, and my breasts were starting to ache.

His tongue ran itself along the pale pink flesh surrounding the nipple before capturing it back into his mouth, and he sucked on it—_hard_. I arch my back higher, and he looked at me with hooded eyes before taking a bigger section of my breast in his mouth, sucking and lapping at it to the point that the pleasure almost hurt.

My entire body was my fire, electricity crackling within me. I moved my hands down his chest and over his torso, and felt his hard-on. The tent in his jeans made me moan, and I try to focus on my task. I ever so gently ran my fingers of the bulge in his pants, pressing my fingers on it. He groaned, and I shivered at what that did to my breast. He pressed his crotch into my hand, and I blush as I hope I'm doing the right thing by caressing it gently.

"Ung, harder, Maggie," he moans, pulling his mouth from me. Both of his forearms are now resting my head, keeping his weight off me and my leg, and I hope it's not a hassle. I'd take and endure any pain from my leg to have this with Caleb.

He then blows on my wet breast, and I think I was on the edge of screaming. My body starts to quiver, and I feel a dampness and heat coming from the juncture of my legs. He smirks and groans when he feels that the reaction to that made me press my hand and rub against him harder and rougher. He quickly takes my right breast in his mouth, sucking and kissing it like he did with my mouth earlier. He laps his tongue on it, nibbling my tender flesh, and blowing on it. The friction I am causing with my hand on him is making his breathing become more ragged and hard.

"_Fuck_, Mags," he whispers, shuddering. He suddenly reached for my hand, stopping me. "Maggie…" he breathes, his words drifting over me. He nibbles on my bottom lip, licking my lips before kissing my mouth. He pulled away, his hand drifting down to my pants. "Please. Can I?"

I nod and close my eyes, feeling as he gently pulls my pants away from my body, wary of my left leg. When my pants are finally completely off me, he takes in a stuttering gasp, and I open my eyes.

I wore pink panties to match my bra, and Caleb was staring at them with hunger. He locked his gaze with mine, and he smirked.

"Thank God your old lady underwear's gone," he said, and I blush, remembering all those months ago when he commented about my underwear as being a sort of old-lady fashion. "I like it," he murmurs, and kisses my lips. I am suddenly so hungry for him, that I struggle with the button of his jeans. He lets me, taking his face in his hands, kissing me gently and lovingly, and so different from how he was kissing me just a few minutes ago.

When I unzipped his jeans, black boxer briefs were covering the erection, and I reach out to stroke it gently. I felt the heat, and I might have imagined it, but I think it twitched.

I blush when he laughs, but his laugh is a little shaky and nervous. _Nervous_? Why would he be nervous? He's not the one still a virgin. This reminds me of how inexperienced I am and I probably have no idea what the hell I'm doing. Hell, I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do.

"I'm s-sorry, Caleb," I whisper. He opened his eyes, a quizzical look in them. "I'm not Kendra. I'm not sure how to…to do this." I look away from his penetrating gaze, but he cups my jaw with his hand, titling it to face him.

"I love you, Maggie," he whispers. "How many times do I have to say it? I love you. I love you, Maggie Armstrong. Magdalene Armstrong, I feel head-over-heels for you since that day in the attic almost two years ago. And, trust me; I'm more than glad that you aren't Kendra. Trust me." He smiles warily as tears slip down my cheek. I wordlessly cup his cheek, too, and stare into his eyes as he was doing.

"Caleb Becker," I say. "I love you, too. And, trust me, I trust you. Probably more than even I realize."

He smiles, and for a moment, it looks almost as if he is on the verge of tears too, but he closes his eyes, burying his face in the crook of my neck and shoulder, breathing me in.

"Let me make love to you, Maggie," he whispers against the flesh of my neck. "Let me show you what it's like to lose your virginity, the right way… The loving way."

I nod, and selfish and scared, I hope that Caleb _does_ do it the right way. I love this boy—this _man_—since I can remember, but I want it to pleasurable for both of us. But…

"But…my leg, Caleb," I say, fear in my voice. "How…"

He shushed me with his finger, and smiled slowly, almost lazily. His eyes are hooded as he gazed into mine. "Let me worry about that," he said, leaning away from me, toward his dresser. He opens his drawer, and I gasp and blush when I see him pull out a Trojan condom package. He presses his lips against mine.

"I'm not taking any chances with you," he whispers so softly I could barely hear him. He takes my lips in his again, only this time, lingers his mouth on mine, his tongue dancing with mine. He pulls away far enough to look down at me before attempting to open the small blue package. His fingers are shaking slightly, and I want to help, but I know that I'm too nervous and that I'd be no help at all.

When he finally rips open the annoying package, slightly frustrated, he looks into my eyes, like he just realized something. Then a lazy smile drops across his face, but a slight blush on his cheeks makes my notice that he's a little nervous.

I squeak and jump when I feel him cup my heat, and even from the thin material on my panties, I feel his rough fingers lightly caress themselves on me. I moan softly as he drags his finger across the top of my underwear and the ridges of it from my thighs before taking either side of it by his fingers.

I am suddenly nervous, aware that girls did things like wax and shave, but I do neither. I trim, sure, but I've never had it bare since when I was a little girl. But I am suddenly double-guessing myself—what if he liked it that way? What if Kendra was like that? Scratch that—Kendra quite possibly was completely shaved down south, but did that mean Caleb would be disgusted or disappointed? My heart starts to sink, and I capture his hands in mine, blushing wildly.

"C-Caleb," I whisper, so nervous I could barely get any words out of my mouth. "I'm scared. I-I'm not like other girls—I'm not—I haven't—I mean, I never…" I bite my lip, gazing at his confused gaze, not wanting to say the words out loud. He looks at the pink panties covering my mound for a second before slowly grinning.

He leaned into my ear, and nibbles on my ear while he slowly, ever so slowly slides my pants down my legs. He's soft and gentle with my bad left leg, and doesn't release my nervous and scared gaze until they're completely off me. He then looks down, and smiles softly.

His hand reaches out, and as soon as his nimble fingers graze the hairs, I gasp, not at all expecting my nerves to go hay-wire. He looks back up at me, his brows raised before capturing my lips in his. "Are you sure?" he asks. "Are…are you ready, Maggie?"

I gasp, closing my eyes shut. "Yes."

**...**

**Reveiws, anyone? :) **

**Hugs and Hershey's kisses and shit-**

**~ArielMermaid**


End file.
